And Then There Were Five
by Oliver McFly
Summary: When team members start to go missing, the gang starts to panic. Only five of them remain. Hands are all pointing to Gao-Ricardo, Gao's newest attempt to return to life: merging him with Bridget's android, Ricardo. Adam has gone insane, and it seems a virus possessed by someone familiar has infected his chip. What is the true origin of Adam's virus? Will he ever get normal again?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I know it's really confusing but I lost the first chapter. This all began as a roleplay on my wiki, Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction wiki. TheaterChristiamManiac (Duggie Davenport) and I did this ourselves. Anyways, Fletcher, Chyna, Skylar, and Chase, are kidnapped. They went missing the previous night. Douglas and Oliver were the ones who found them, locked in a warehouse. They were stolen by an evil android named Ricardo. Ricardo is actually a creation of Oliver's mother, but Dr. Gao, who was originally forced to share a body with Krane, stole him. Adam nearly died, but was brought back to life. Oliver has bionics. If you wnat anything else explained, check out my wiki! We also found a bloody note. I'm doing this story in script format, since that's how roleplays are formatted. Bree carried so many people, she's exhausted. Douglas and Oliver are now on Ricardo's tail... They weren't allowed by Ricardo to take their friends back..

Oliver: So, let's give Bree a rest while we follow Ricardo in secret.

Douglas: Okay.

Bree :Bye, guys. I'll keep my eye on the clues.

Oliver and Douglas leave the others and follow Ricardo.

Ricardo suddenly turns around...he's Chase?

Douglas: Chase, what are you doing here?

Chase: Looking for you guys!

Douglas:We thought you got kidnapped!

Chase:Oh, I was... But they gave me an offer I couldn't refuse

Do you know where everyone else is? What is the offer

Chase: Everyone else is at the warehouse charging up.

Douglas: What are these guys, the Godfather. What warehouse

Chase:The offer is giving up my super-intellgence

Douglas:You did what?!

Chase:For attractiveness

Douglas: You really must have lost your super intelligence a long time ago!

Chase: I was tired of Adam's jokes. Yes, well, I have a whole new set of powers, and it wasn't my chip! I did lose my intelligence a year ago...

Douglas: Do you know what you have done. Adam is stupid, he doesn't know what he is talking about!

Chase:But the chip is now replaced... Anyways, I know he doesn't know what he's saying, but I wanted him to see me. In this tall, handsome form. I'm 6'5

Douglas: You just needed to man up. You s- (catches himself about to swear, and changes his thought to "Already looked good.")

Chase: That's the thing. I look like Billy Unger. everyone likes him and they're enot prepared for my intelligence pissing them off

Oliver: Something is really wrong with you, Chase!

Douglas: Yeah he lost his mind! You big idiot!

Oliver: Wait a sec...Chase, want to go swimming/

Chase:Yeah.

Oliver: Alright, let's go! (Oliver takes Chase to water. Oliver puts on suit, but not Chase

Oliver: Can you not change your clothes, Chase

Chase:Why are we swimming? Yes I can. I just don't have my swim suit.

Oliver: We are swimming for my experiment. Prove to me that youn can change your clothes

Chase: Okay. (he changes clothes) There you happy.

Oliver: Um, Chase, you took nothing off! You just tapped you head and new clothes appeared! Is that a new superpower?

Chase:Okay. So what if it is.

Oliver: Anyways, let's start swimming"

(Chase dives in)

Chase has not yet come back, so Oliver goes in after Chase. Does not see him.

An android has returned to shore instead of Chase.

Oliver: Who are you?

Android: Chase

Oliver: You look nothing like him

Android: I don't know why.

Oliver: Your eyes are red, you're bald...

Android: I am beautiful now though.

Oliver: Yeah, to an android. I think you've been lied to

Android: Oh yeah. Darn it, my cover is blown.

Oliver: What's that mean?

10:12Duggie Davenport: I am being your friend Chase my name is Troy 2.0

Oliver: Troy 2? It can't be! Giselle died...

Troy 2: Your friend Ricardo made Chase create me

Oliver: Oh wow! How'd he do that?Why'd Ricardo make Chase do it?

Troy 2: He Is a super genius. He wanted to capture you.

Oliver: Ricardo? Why's he want to capture me? Oh- to become my mom's favorite son right?

Troy 2: Ricardo wanted to capture you and your mother and start the new world order.

Oliver: New world order?

Troy 2:With you and your mother at the helm with your bionic and superpowers. Bionic supervillain new world order, Duh.

Oliver: Oh! He must be stopped! Bree! Adam! Leo! (Uses chip caller to call Bree, Adam, and Leo)

Troy 2: They cannot hear you!

Oliver: Why not? The chip caller always works

Troy 2 knocks him out and takes him away.

Meanwhile...

Kaz- Where's Oliver?

Douglas: He followed Ricardo.

Kaz: Douglas, where'd you last see him?

Douglas: Following Chase to a pond.

Kaz: Chase to a pond? But he's kidnapped!

Douglas:He followed Ricardo, who was actually Chase. But once he got past the trees I lost contact. I think Chase is an android.

Kaz-What's wrong with Bree? Olive is kneeling over her

Douglas: She carried Olive and Angus here.

Olive: She's malfunctioning in a weird way

Bree-Call from Oli-blurred.

Douglas: What! Where is he!?

Bree-Ver!I!Ol!Beep beep Lai-Lair-Lair...

Douglas: Where was the signal at?!

Bree: He was at a pond and said, "Bree, Adam, Leo, lair

Douglas: Where at. Quick we need to get to find where his chip is.

Bree: We need Adam and Leo. He requested them

Douglas: Okay let's find them and Daniel.

Bree: To the academy! C'mon, Angus, Olive, Kaz, Douglas,

Douglas: Let us take the Hydraloop.

Bree: Angus, Olive, we have a place you've never seen. Alright!

They take the Hydraloop

Angus: This is the coolest thing ever.

Douglas: Yeah, my brother Donnie made it.

Olive: I'll always remember this day. Of course, i remember everything.

Bree-Yeah, the guy who saved us from your..

Douglas: Donnie always was Mom's favorite. I said I was sorry. I was going through a phase!

Bree-We know. Let's get on with the mission.

Olive: Mr. Douglas, do you want to quiz me on any random fact?

Douglas: Okay. Adam, Leo, Daniel where are you!

Leo: Hey, guys! Sup!

Douglas: Yeah sure, Olive, just don't call me Mr. Douglas.

Leo: Angus? Olive? Finally decided to bring them here, eh?

Douglas: Hey Leo. Where is Adam.

Olive:Well, if I call you Mr. Davenport-

Leo-Adam's in his room. He's kinda in a bad mood. "

Douglas: "Yeah we did. They call my brother Mr. Davenport. Take us to Adam!"

Leo: Sure, ok. (He bangs on Adam's door.) Hey, Elite Force, you have guests!

Adam comes out.

Douglas: Adam, where is Daniel?

Adam: (ignoring him.) "Hey Sibling, where's hair-strength, aggressive, playfully violent, etc. all?" Adam made absolutely no since whatsoever to Bree, or to anyone else for that matter.

Leo (before Bree can respond):Yeah, Bree, ever since you saved Adam's life, he hasn't been calling people by their real names. He's gone absolutely crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Bree:"Leo, we need your help!"

Douglas:Okay. Adam calm down.

Adam:Daddy! Smartie! Huh?

Leo:Remember me it's Leo.

Adam: Right- half-bionic Leo!

Leo: Yeah..

Bree: Leo, I don't think Adam can help us

Douglas **:** No, he can. Just put him in a high pressure situation. He will help us.

Bree: Such as?

Douglas:Saving your friends from Gao.

Angus: That'll trigger it for sure, I bet.

Douglas: Ain't that obvious.

Leo:Sure is obvious.

Angus: We're getting sidetracked here! Hey Daniel!

Douglas: Of course it is. Now let's gear up and go to action.

Bree: Ok!

Kaz: C'mon boy. C'mon.

Olive: Adam's not a dog, Kaz!

Douglas: Yeah he is not.

Kaz: Well, he's sure acting like one.

Douglas:He is a killing machine just gone soft.

Adam-What you say, Daddie? (flips around and crashes into wall)

Douglas: Oh, come on, Daniel go get your brother.

Daniel: Ok.

Daniel gets Adam, and they join them as they walk out.

Douglas: Okay guys. Let us find their lair.l

Angus: I'll use my computer skills to track down their coordinates

Douglas: Yeah while Bree tries to lock in on their chip.

Bree: I am on it.

Angus takes out his computer, and says: Search Dr. Gao

Bree: They are at an abandoned Davenport building. It was the place where we got bionics.

Douglas: At the founding building of Davenport industries.

Bree: You know where it is, you helped found the company!

Douglas: to Davenport Avenue number 1234.

Angus: Oh, I've heard of that place. I love bionics.

Douglas:Here we come. Of course you do. That was the best technological advancement.

Olive- Yes, where Donald Davenport kicked out his brother for being an evil physcopath-

Douglas: Shut up.

Olive: Oops, sorry!

Douglas:I was not evil it was a phase.

Leo- He was evil

Daniel- No, it was a phase!

Douglas: And he took 2 years to figure it out which means I am much smarter.

'Bree- We're wasting even more time!

Douglas: Okay. We are here.

Olive- I beg to differ. I've read every book in the universe!

Douglas:I made a secret entrance no one knows about it but me.

Olive: And I get A-Pluses. Thanks Bree for super-speeding us the secret entrance!

Douglas:Follow me to behind the building. There is a secret door that only I can activate.

Others: Alright!

Voice: Handprint recognition accepted.

(Door opens)

Bree: Hey, Douglas, why don't we look just like you? I mean, you created us from you're DNA. Why aren't we your clones?

Douglas: Down the passage. You were made in a test tube from me and my ex. Chase does. Chase looks like me

Leo- Yes, especially that hair! Anyways, on we go!

Douglas: Adam is a combo of my ex and me. Bree is like my ex. And Daniel is the spitting image of Donald's ex.

Everyone but Olive- We've heard it all.

Olive: Keep telling it!

(others glare at her)

Douglas: Okay. We are at my crossroads. Split up and attack from all angles.

They then walk down the passage, and hear screams.

Douglas: The exit of one goes out directly under the cells they are in.

Olive: Wait, we're normos, Angus and I!

Bree and Kaz are superhumans, though.

We go through the exits

Douglas: Here take my extra blasters. And my bionic replicator. This suit creates bionics.

Olive- Hey, I used that on Chase a year ago. Turned him into my evil slave.

Douglas: Not the replicator suit.

Thank you. Right, it was Skylar's ability to replicate!

Douglas **:** It makes all of the bionics.

Olive:I loved Skylar's powers. I miss them.

Douglas:Just like Marcus.

Olive: Especially the space portal so I could zip up annoying people.

Douglas: Okay. Now attack on my cue!

Others save Kaz-Alright!

Kaz- What's the cue?

One ... Two... Three ... Go! Attack!

They all attack. Adam leaps fouth and jumps on someone

Adam: Me!

Douglas:Take out the androids. Kaz, Olive, Angus Daniel release the prisoners.

They all take out the androids. Suddenly, Adam wakes up as they release the prisoners

Adam (deep voice): Give me those prisoners back!

Douglas: Why?

Oliver: Something tells me this is not over!

Douglas:Maybe we should knock Adam out.

Adam: I am stronger than you Oliver. They are my prisoners! And I need them!

Douglas: And remove his chip!

Adam:To create a clone of me!

Douglas:See if he will not go insane probably a virus!

Adam:An army so powerful, i can rule the worlfd!

Leo- What do you mean?

Oliver: He's infected, yes! Do it , Chase! Find what his problem is

Douglas: Olive activate your shockwave ability to knock him out, it has a special knock out ability. From the suit.

Olive activates her shockwave

Douglas:Yes! Now to the island.

Angus: Good, but Adam will still be evil, right? We need Chase's bionic scanner!

Douglas: No. It is most likely a virus.

Oliver:How will we get rid of it?

Douglas: Olive has a bionic scanner. But we need to take it out and isolate it first. And run tests. See how to break it down..

Oliver: Okay.

Chase and Angus: We'll help!

The three of them get to work. Olive offers her suit, which they take the scanner out of.

Douglas: Angus can help with getting rid of it. The virus is a special virus made by the Order of the Bionic Hand made by Krane.

They then super-speed\fly Adam by the others.

Douglas: (thinking noone heard him) Krane.

Oliver: Krane! Oh no! Wait, but didn't we kill him?

Douglas: Victor Krane made the Order after I left.

Oliver: We defeated him from Gao's body

Douglas: Which is how he got the soldiers.

Oliver: Oh my goodness.

Douglas: When I left him he started the order.

Oliver:Woah!

Douglas: Which is also how he met Gao. Gao was a trusted founding member. Yeah!

Olive: Yes, they both loved bionics

Douglas:But it is now run by Gao-Ricardo

Oliver: So that's how they became friends. It's all in Gao's bio

Douglas:Yes.

Oliver:Wait, Ricardo wasn 't originally Gao' mom created him. She's you, pretty much. And Gao brought him back to life.

Douglas:I know when Krane left Gao's body, Ricardo-Gao took over

Oliver: We need to stop them!

Bree-I guess Gao's like Giselle in that sense?

Douglas:He needed to be form with someone else other wise he would have died.

Oliver: wow.

Douglas:Yeah. In order to take them out we have to separate them, then isolate them, and destroy them both. That way we will have them gone.

Oliver: Alright! Let's see, I found Ricardo- or is this Troy 2?

Douglas:Let us check.

Chase:Wait, Giselle created Troy 1

They check.

Others: What's the result, guys?

Douglas It is Troy 2.0

Meanwhile, Olive is using Angus' special GPS

Oliver: one is Ricardo?

Olive says to GPS : Victor Krane)

Beeping is heard.

Douglas: Ricardo is actually Gao. And Ricardo.

Chase:What's wrong with Adam? We knocked him out, but he's beeping!

Olive gasps

Douglas:His chip is still on.

Olive: I triggered the beep, I guess...

Douglas: We needed to deactivate it if he was with us.

Olive:This GPS is supposed to beep when it's found someone. It's a bionic one.

Douglas **:** So Ricardo-Gao cannot lock onto us.

Olive:I said Victor Krane to must deactivate it!

Douglas:I know it locks onto chips!

Olive:I didn't say Adam to it though! Which means that's not Adam!

Douglas: Okay. Chase, tap into it and deactivate it! No it should be Adam with Victor's soul in the virus

(Chase taps into it and deactivates. A call comes on from Donald.)

Chase: Yeah, that's it exactly!

(Douglas answers the phone)

Donald: I need your help, guys!

Douglas: What is it Donnie.

Donald:Bob, Spin, and Taylor are acting really weird.

Douglas:Oh no... the virus.

Donald: Wait, it's not just them...The virus must've reached them!

Douglas:We are on our way, send us the coordinates.

Donald: They're Krane's kids! We're off the coast of San Francisco, on my mobile academy!


End file.
